Damsel In Distress Syndrome
by Kaylawayla
Summary: Hello, I am Princess Zelda. I suffer from Damsel In Distress Syndrome... ZELINK! Just a cute oneshot for Sierra! Chickens!


**Author's Note: This is for Sierra! I loves you! Hopefully you'll love it forever!**

DIDS

Hello. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and I suffer from D-I-D-S.

Otherwise known as Damsel In Distress Syndrome.

While I'm not saying I'm a complete _Damsel_, because I can sure fight back when needed, but when everyone thinks I should fight, I know it's best to surrender. "Has our Princess lost her mind? She just let Zant do whatever he wanted with all of Hyrule!" They ask, but due to the Triforce of Wisdom the Goddesses blessed me with, I know what's right and wrong, and what to do in dire and trying times.

The Damsel In Distress Syndrome is actually when the 'Damsel', being me, falls in love with her 'savior', being _him_. Now, let me tell you, the 'him' I mention is wonderful. He went all over Hyrule trying to save us all from the evil King of Twilight (controlled by Ganondorf), if you could even call him that, and with help from the True Twilight Princess, Midna, he did. He even cleansed my tainted soul of Ganondorf when he possessed me, therefore worsening my case.

He's just so… Caring.

I don't think I've ever met anyone more caring than Link. Oh, that's his name, by the way. Isn't it just perfect? He was the missing _Link_ to my heart, and now, even if he doesn't love me back, I feel so much more complete. You know what they say; it's always better to have loved and known what love was like than to have never loved at all.

But, I also have a rival. Her name is Ilia. While it's wrong to hate, and I know that for a fact, because hate just consumes you until you have nothing left. But I can't help but hate her. She's known Link longer, so it's obvious she has first dibs on him. And he also saved her as well, so she could be suffering from DIDS as well… But hers might not be a case of unrequited love.

It's obvious that he cares for her and for me as well, but neither of us knows the depth of his affections. For all we know, he could be deeply in love with Midna, since she's so exotic and beautiful in her true form. Now _that_ would definitely never be, since Midna broke the Mirror of Twilight, the last Portal to the Twilight Realm, where she resided. But, if that's the case, I feel pretty bad for him.

Love makes you feel really weird and different things. I've never wanted to claw someone eyes out for just talking to someone else, never wanted to pull out their hair (or burn their hair right on their head, I keep on changing my mind), never wanted to banish someone from all of Hyrule for no real reason other than because I'm severely jealous. It makes me ashamed of myself, but I finally feel _normal_.

You see, Link does something to me, so instead of feeling like the poor princess locked up in her tower, I feel like I'm just an average teenager. He talks to me like my feelings actually matter, not just my name. He makes me laugh, he makes me forget all the bad things that have happened, and he makes me feel just a tad crazy when I'm with him. We tend to do a lot of weird things together…

Just the other day, we went to Snowpeak Mountains. That's right, _the_ Snowpeak Mountains, home of the rather strange beast, the yeti. While it was pretty tough making our way up, he had a great surprise for me. We actually met _the_ yeti, Yeto, and his wife, Yeta! Despite them having a little trouble with speaking clearly, it was really fun visiting them at their home in Snowpeak Ruins. But, the most fun I had was getting to Snowpeak, because I got to cling to Link as he guided us down the other side of the mountain on a block of ice! I felt so safe and warm.

I doubt that he ever took Ilia there. At least, I hope.

So as I was waiting for him to come and visit me in my newly rebuilt castle, I thought about what to do. For the first time in my entire life, the Triforce of Wisdom wasn't helping me one horse butt. I couldn't decide what would be better to do; tell Link of my feelings or keep them bottled up until I burst from the pressure. If I told him, and he didn't feel the same, things would get really awkward, and I would lose the one person who made me feel like I was a part of the living, not with those nasty-raping Redeads.

But what if he did feel the same? We would start courting each other, and eventually get married, and oh Goddess, even have a family! It would be absolutely to be fantastic to create a family and make a home with Link. Just think of the cute little babies we would make!

I kept on daydreaming about those cute little babies as I sat down in the garden in the courtyard, still waiting for him to come and join me. I was already thinking about naming a baby girl Sierra, a baby boy Jacob, when someone poked me in my side, making me jump out of my skin.

"Whatcha thinking about? Not those awful chickens again, I hope!" I laughed and rolled my eyes to get a good look at Link. He was dressed in his usual garb; a green tunic with beige leggings (the manly kind!) and boots. Let's not forget his trademark hat! If only he knew how gorgeous he was with those pointy ears (he even had an earring, what a little rebel!), and all that dirty blonde hair just waiting for me to run my hands through it…

"Hello? Earth to Princess Zelda!" He said, and I snapped back to attention.

"Sorry, Link, I'm being quite spacey today. How are you?"

He shrugged, like he did everyday when I asked how he was. It just wasn't in his nature to talk about himself.

"I'm just fine, thanks. So seriously, what was my dearest thinking about?" He asked playfully. I smiled at him, and decided to take the plunge.

"You. Me. Us."

He raised an eyebrow, and looked away quickly, but I could see he was blushing a bit. It gave me some courage to continue, as did his response.

"Oh? Continue…"

"Well, I keep on thinking of how you make me feel, how you make me act, and what you are. You really are special Link, and you make me feel safe and crazy. You inspire me Link, and I just want you to know… I, uh, I'm in love with you…" I told him, looking away, losing the strength to look at him, afraid of what he would say.

I felt his fingers at my cheek, turning my head to face him. I kept my eyes closed, tears forming in their corners. Then, I felt something unfamiliar, but not at all unwelcome, touch my lips. Oh Goddesses, he was kissing _me!_ I opened my eyes slightly, and saw such over-whelming emotion across his face, that I gave him all I could in that one kiss.

When we finally parted, he smiled lazily at me, bliss clear on his face. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear, and I knew we would be together, forever in love.

Finally, my Damsel In Distress Syndrome was cured!


End file.
